Ame-Comi Girls: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in the Ame-Comi Girls universe. Rated M15 for mature audiences


Ame-Comi Girls: Dragonborn

Summary: the Dragonborn in the Ame-Comi Girls universe and is the first male superhero.

Now we begin;

"Where in the name of Oblivion am I?" Jerek Stormgard asked himself as he looked at his surroundings.

It seemed like only moments ago, that he had been on Solstheim, battling Miraak the First Dragonborn on the summit of Apocrypha, and then when the Champion of Hermaeus Mora was losing, he tried to escape by casting open a portal to escape. Jerek had followed after his enemy and found himself in an alleyway in a strange city.

It seemed that he was in a city of tall gleaming buildings, taller than any building he had seen in his native Skyrim and the people wore such odd clothing that didn't seem to fit in with any culture he knew about, nor did most of them carry any weapons on their person.

Everyone gave him odd glances as he walked down the street. It seemed that he was the only one wearing armour and weaponry so he stood out like a black armed and armoured behemoth among a crowd of people.

Walking down the street some more, Jerek was about to stop and ask someone where he was when a huge explosion sounded and everyone went into a panic.

Jerek looked around to see where the explosion had come from and saw a strange sight.

Six young women wearing odd and revealing garments were fighting what appeared to be armoured constructs vaguely humanoid and female in shape.

What really surprised the Nord warrior was that four of the young women seemed to possess superhuman strength as one wielded a large bladed sword in one hand with ease and two of the women whom were blonde and punched one of the silver constructs across the street with ease and the last young woman with dark skin and wearing some kind of metal armour hefted a large hammer with ease.

Seeing perhaps fellow warriors, Jerek drew his twin Daedric swords and ran towards the battle.

…

"When will you losers learn anything?" Karen Starr AKA Power Girl asked as she punched a Silver Banshee robot across the street sending it flying.

"Don't get cocky, Karen!" Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl admonished as she flipped over a car tossed at her "The more you toy with these things, the better chance they'll have of getting a lucky shot!" she warned as she tossed an explosive batarang at her opponent.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya" Karen replied as she grabbed a Silver banshee and pushed it back with a kick to the sternum.

Then the robot then opened its chest and launched a small missile at the Kryptonian Heroine.

"URGH!" Karen grunted as she took the brunt of the blast; it didn't even remotely hurt her but it knocked her to the ground.

Then the robot stalked towards her and prepared to slam its fists into her when some loud unintelligible gibberish sounded out

**FUS RO DAH!**

The Silver Banshee was then blasted aside like a rag doll and hit the other side of the street with a crash of metal on glass.

"What the heck was that?!" Kara AKA Supergirl as well as being Karen's cousin asked as she paused fighting to see what had happened.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Carrie Kelly AKA Robin asked as she saw a strange individual running towards them all.

He wore dark metal armour that was covered in its fair of spikes and horns and the helmet had two dark curled horns and everyone glimpsed glowing yellow eyes from within the helmet and in his hands he held two demonic looking swords.

"Hey! Get away from here! It's not safe!" Natasha Irons AKA Steel shouted.

"C'mon don't try to be a hero!" Kara shouted.

"Don't be foolish!" Diana AKA Wonder Woman shouted as well

The armoured warrior disregarded their warnings and attacked the Silver banshees with a roar.

Karen, Kara, Barbara, Carrie, Diana and Natasha just watched in awe as the armoured warrior made mincemeat of the Silver Banshees as his swords easily sliced through the metal and circuitry composing their bodies.

The fight lasted a short few seconds before the last Banshee fell to the ground destroyed beyond repair and the warrior then turned to look at the women of the Justice League.

"Who are you?" Carrie breathed in awe.

The warrior then spoke in a rough gravelly and undeniably male voice

"My name is Jerek Stormgard, I am the Dragonborn. In what province of Tamriel am I in?" the warrior asked.

"Dragonborn? What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked and she flinched slightly as the warrior's yellow eyes swivelled to regard her.

"You do not know what Dragonborn means?" he asked in his rough gravelly voice.

"N-n-no" Kara stuttered nervously.

Just as the warrior was about to ask another question, the area suddenly became flooded with reporters all of whom surrounded the warrior much to his confusion, he levelled his demonic swords at them warily making them hesitate slightly.

"Excuse me!" a young red haired man shouted, the warrior's eyes turned to look at him "James Olsen of the Daily Planet, how were you able to defeat all those attack droids back there?" he asked in a fast voice.

"Droids? What are droids?" the warrior asked.

The reporters then began asking rapid questions which further confused the warrior and made him growl slightly as their cameras flashed incessantly and their voices began to annoy.

Finally the warrior had enough and he bellowed a word

**DREM!**

Then as if by magic, the reporters suddenly calmed down and were silent, no longer feeling excitable as before

Karen and the rest of the Justice League were astounded by what they just witnessed; this male warrior was able to use magic to calm a crowd like a parent would pacify a child.

Barbara was instantly suspicious of this man; so far no man on earth had exhibited metahuman abilities, it had only been women thus far who able to have superhuman powers.

"Okay folks, looks like we all have a lot of questions" Karen declared as she stepped in front of the warrior to block any questions that were about to begin again "We'll be releasing a statement later, for now let's get back to our daily lives" she said.

The reporters began protesting when a growl from the warrior scared them off and they backed away.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you're able to do what you just did, but I think it's better if you come with me and my friends so you can explain who you are" Karen said to the warrior who looked at her and replied

"Very well milady, take me to wherever you want to question me, I too would like answers" he said.

"Good, just gimme a second here" Karen replied and she put an ear to her comm-link and spoke

"Cyborg, beam us up, we have a guest with us" she said.

Then the warrior suddenly felt as if he was being pulled apart and in a blink of an eye, he and the women whom he had aided were suddenly in another place.

Jerek resisted the urge to throw up and looked around him; he seemed to be in some kind of metal building and when he looked out the nearby window, he could see an immense orb that had a mixture of blue and green on it with swirls of white on it as well and he asked

"Where are we?" he asked suspiciously.

"Welcome to the Watchtower" the red haired girl wearing armour designed to look like a small flying rodent "A home away from home for the Justice League and also our headquarters" she added.

"Justice League? What kind of name is that?" Jerek asked.

"What kind of name is Dragonborn?" the red haired girl asked snarkily.

"It's what people called me after I slayed my first dragon" Jerek replied not hearing the girl's snarky tone.

"That's what it means?" a younger girl wearing a mixture of red, yellow, green and black mask over her eyes asked "I thought you were born from a dragon egg or something" she said.

"No, little one, it means I am the gods' ultimate dragon-slayer, born with the blood and soul of a dragon, able to devour the souls of slain dragons and use the Thu'um against them" Jerek replied.

Then the dark haired warrior woman with the immense sword asked

"And what is this Thu'um? Is it a kind of magic?" she asked.

"It is the ability to project one's own power into a Thu'um or a Shout in battle and is used by dragons as a means of communication over any distance" Jerek replied.

"Like what you did to that Silver Banshee droid earlier" the young blonde girl asked eagerly.

"Correct" Jerek said.

"Okay, let's get some things clear first" Barbara said "Are there any others like you out there?" she asked.

"There is one other" Jerek replied "His name is Miraak, the First Dragonborn and Champion of Hermaeus Mora" he said.

"Is Miraak dangerous?" Karen asked.

"Yes, very much so, he is completely evil and will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in the way of his goals" Jerek replied.

"And I suppose you and Miraak ended up in our world?" Barbara asked.

"Correct, I was fighting him in his master's realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha. I was winning the battle and he sensed he was losing so he used some kind of spell to conjure a portal to escape me and I followed after him" Jerek replied.

"So now we have two superpowered men in our own world" Barbara said grimly.

"What do you mean by two?" Jerek asked "Are there no other men who have these 'superpowers' you speak of?" he asked.

"No. So far it's only been women who have superhuman abilities, making you and Miraak the first male humans to have superpowers" Karen replied.

"And that means because you've been seen on the media, scientists and governments will more than likely want to capture you so they can dissect you and see how you're able to have superpowers" Barbara explained.

"Let them try" Jerek growled.

"Okay, before we start whipping out our swords and going aye verily, we need to sort out some details" Karen said.

"Like what?" Jerek asked.

"For starters, we need to find you a place where you won't be found until the media forgets about you which won't be anytime soon" Karen replied.

"I believe I have a suggestion that has merit" Diana said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jerek asked her.

"How do you feel about an Island getaway?" Diana replied.

_To be continued…_


End file.
